Grace and Ponyboy
by bella1103 loves edward
Summary: Grace is the new girl in town and is friends with both socs and greasers.i know that The outsiders is based off the 60's but i wonted it to be based in between 2001-2008. but if you dont like that then dont read it. thanks to my beta reader Lanababe


**I do not own The Outsiders **

**I only own Grace**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**June 1 the day before we moved: **

I can't believe that my world could turn around so fast. With my parents dieing and having to move with my brother and sister to our aunts house. She lives in Tulsa; Winston where there are two groups the Greasers and the Socs. We are moving on the Greaser's side of town. It's ironic because we had plenty of money but we didn't like to flaunt it. We all had a job working for our dad at his Chain of Restraints which, to my surprise he left to me so it could be kept in the family. My Aunt and I decided she would run it till I graduated from high school but she would run everything through me first. It's surprising how mad my brother was, when it was left to me and not him. My brother Matt is almost 19 and going to college in August which is why he believed he would get the restraint. I relate more to my sister Alex who is almost 17. She dosen't mind moving cause her boyfriend lives there and that's how we know about the two groups.

Our Aunt has my sister and me ready for the beginning of school. We already have most of our things there and today is the last day before we move. I was meeting with all my friends to say goodbye to them, I would definitely keep in touch. I said my goodbye to them and there was only one person I had to say my goodbyes too, my boyfriend. We were together for two and a half years and I was going to miss seeing him every day .I kept wondering if we could last with the distance. I decided that I wasn't willing to get my heart broken if I found out he was cheating on me, so I planned to break up with him. We met at the park by my house and I told him that I wanted to break up and of course he wanted to know why. I told him and he finally understood and he agreed that it would better to be friends. I went home so I could be rested for tomorrow.

**The new house:**

We pulled up to the new house and it looked magnificent. I was looking around my new surroundings when I saw a group of really hot guys with greased back hair looking at us. I suddenly understood why they called them Greasers. I walked inside our new house to find my room which consisted of the whole third floor. My brother and sister got the second floor bed rooms that each had own bath rooms and an office on the same floor. Our aunt had her bedroom on the first floor. She spent a lot of time with her boyfriend at his place so she didn't really mind. My aunt already had our rooms designed to our tastes. My walls were painted blue with matching bookshelves that were full of movies and cd's. I had a queen sized bed and a very nice glass desk with my computer and printer on it. I also had a huge closet and bathroom. The bathroom had a tube that had jets and a huge shower that was surrounded by glass.

I went in to my huge closet to change out of the clothes I had traveled in. I changed into a mini skirt and a blue tank top with blue converse. Once I got dressed I headed down stairs to tell my aunt that I was going to look around out side, she told me to be careful. I went outside and just started to walk around. Out of nowhere I heard a whistle and someone say hay sweet thing. I spun around to see a mustang pull up and I knew right away who it was so I ran up to him and yelled Zack and jumped on him pushing him against the car...

"Well it's good to see you too hot stuff," he said hugging me back.

"So is your brother with my sister?"

"Ya that's how I learned you were taking a walk and came to find you."

"Well you found me, so what do you think of my new look?"

"Well I defiantly love the red hair but the clothes make me want to do bad things to you."

"Well we can at least make out like we use to but no more," I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Do you won't to go back and see my new room?" He cocked his eyebrow and told me to get in the car which I did.

We drove up too my house and I saw group watching probably wondering why Socs would be in this part of town. Zack opened the door for me and I saw them gawking as I got out so I just flaunted the new me by telling to turn around so I could hop on his back. But first I pushed him against the car and gave him a long kiss. He carried me in side were my sister was having a make out session with her boyfriend. We made our way up to my room after telling my aunt I was back. We made it in to my room before we started making out.

Our making out isn't like my sister and his brother. We only made out for fun, that's why we called each other our' friends with benefits'. We had gone further then just making out but we haven't gone all the way. When we made it in my room I forced him onto my bed. I got on top of him straddling his waist and started to make out with him. When it was about to go further my sister burst in to my room with her boyfriend at her heels. She told me to get dressed in something nice because they decided that the boys were going to take us out to dinner. So I kicked her and her guy out so Zack could help me decide what to wear. He chose one of my black dresses that he said would look hot on me. When I was putting it on he came up behind me and was feeling me up. So I turned around and started kissing him and then stopped so I could finish getting dressed. Once I finished I whispered in his ear "later".

We went out side to wait for my sister and his brother Ben to come out. Since it felt like they were taking forever I just started to kiss Zack to pass the time. At one point that we broke apart to get some air I saw two of the guys from that group watching us. Finally they came out and we took off to get something to eat. We got home pretty late because we went to their house. The next day when I went for a walk I ran in to two of the guys from the group that lived two houses down. "Hey," I yelled at them and that made them stop to see who said that. I walked up two them wearing another mini skirt with a matching tank top.

"Hey my name is Grace I just moved into the house two houses down and I was wondering why ya'll kept staring at me." They looked a little embarrassed that I saw them watching me and I waited for an answer. The one with a scar on his face answered me by saying, that they were wondering why people would move to this side of town if they know Socs and have money.

"Well to answer that my parents died and we don't like to flaunt how much money we have. Plus my sisters dating a Socs and we are friends with them and have been for years."

After I made it clear we started to talk about other things. They told me there names. The one with the scar on the face was named Johnny Cade and I found out that he got beat up pretty bad by some Socs. The other one who I thought was really hot was named Ponyboy and he lives with his two brothers Sodapop and Darry. He told me that his parents died in a car crash. I told him that my parents were killed in a bank robbery. After that we talked about all sorts of stuff till Zack pulled up and said that my aunt wanted me. When I asked him what about he said, "Something about your restraint that she wanted to ask you about." I told Johnny and Pony that I would come over to there house tomorrow to hang out and they said ok and said bye.

I got in to Zack car and we drove back to my house. He asked me why I was talking to Greasers and I said because I can. I told him I would hurt him or have someone hurt him for me if he or any of his friends touched ether of them. Once I said that I got out and slammed the car door before he could try to stop me. I saw some of Johnny and Pony's friend so I waved and then went in side to find out that he lied that my aunt wanted me. So told his brother what he did and he agreed with me. He told me he would watch his brother and punching him for lying to you. He kissed my sister goodbye and left. My sister said that if her boyfriend dosen't do what he says then she well hurt him herself. She gave me a hug and we both went to bed.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X **

**Please read and review**

**Bella1103 loves Edward**


End file.
